Harleys change
by cutehoney4
Summary: Harley Quinn our favorite psychopath has had enough of joker and the others now it's time for her to shine
1. Chapter 1

**Harleys change**

Chapter 1

Harley Quinn our favorite psychopath has had enough of joker and the others now it's time for her to shine

Harley enjoyed being around the joker or as she calls him 'mister J', she always looks up to him even with the abuse and being ignored. Recently she noticed that the joker has been really nice to her and talking to her more. This made her happy and jump for joy over the thought of him being nice to her, joker told her to meet him at the new warehouse and make sure she wasn't followed.

When Harley entered the warehouse she felt like she was being watched and the prey for a large animal.

"Harley! You made it unfollowed right" joker said

"Yes mister J, what cha want me to do puddin" Harley said

"Just stand right there, I have a great surprise!" joker said

Joker went around the corner and came back with a woman holding his hand. The woman had on a tight red shirt on with green tights on and combat boots with joker written on them. The mysterious woman also has black hair that is braided and brown eyes.

"Who is she?" Harley said shocked

"Well I have been thinking about getting rid of you for a while now, so I found Lily here in the poor streets of Gotham and decided to train her to be the perfect assistant for me. Now for you Harley I need to get rid of you for security reasons, you know how this goes so Lily here is going to do the dirty work for me" joker said

"WHAT! I never did anything to cross you mister J and now you're going to kill me and replace me with a slut, how could you I love you!" Harley screamed

"Dear Harley it's just time to replace you that's all" Joker said with the snap of his finger Lily ran up to Harley and slammed her into the ground.

Lily started punching Harley in the face and Harley tried to defend her herself but Lily kept punching her, Lily stood up and started stomping Harley, Harley started coughing up blood and felt like her hips were about break by the force of Lily's legs. Harley look at the joker with pleading eyes and he laughed at her making her feel sad and depress on the inside.

"Why don't you finish her off Lily hmm" joker said

Lily did what joker said and pulled a gun out and shot Harley in the heart. Harley heard jokers laugh as she was quickly blacking out. She swore that she would never trust a man like him again if she lives and will be stronger than the current Harley.

Harley was left to die on the cold bloody floor, Harley woke up in extreme pain and weak but that didn't stop her hate for joker. Harley saw one of Ivy's plant vines and dragged herself with her good arm.

"Hey Ivy I need your help please come please I won't last much longer please come quick" Harley said weakly

Harley was taking slow breaths to calm herself and not put much pressure on body. Luckily for Harley Ivy heard her plea and came to help her. When Ivy came she saw a broken Harley and started healing her with plants. The process took 2 hours but when Ivy was done Harley was good as new well except mentally.

"So what happened Harley" Ivy asked

"The clown dumped me and replaced me with a brain washed slut!" Harley said

"So was he the one that hurt you?" Ivy asked

"No it was the slut Lily" Harley said

"Well than if that's all I have to go" Ivy said walking off

"Thank you Ivy!" Harley said

Ivy continued to walk outside and disappeared, Harley looked at the pool of blood she was in and looked at the exit. Harley came up with a plan to better herself mentally and physically and disappeared to her secret apartment to start the process.

 _ **Thank you for reading tell me what you think**_


	2. Chapter 2

Harleys change

Chapter 2

Harley has not seen joker or his new assistant Lily for about 4 months now, from what she heard he has been beating the bat to the punch before he can come and stop him. While Harley has been hiding she first started fixing her obsession with the joker. The mental change took her a month to get right and while fixing her mental state she educated herself in making bombs and gadgets.

The next few months she had started increasing her raw strength with practicing her punches and kicks. She would punch and kick her punching bag till she saw the stuffing pop out, she would also work on her gymnastics skills in her spare time.

Harley also practiced her stealth moves by walking around Gotham with a wig on and business formal clothes and pick pocket people for their money and also seeing how close she can get without getting caught. Harley copied Cat woman and started jumping building to building without making a sound. She heard that cat woman and the bat are close from what the street thugs are saying.

Harley continued to train her self for the next year and a half.

"You look Happy" Ivy said

"Well its been a year and a half now and I think its time to shine for myself, soooo im going to get a few more bucks at the Gotham bank" Harley said

"Hmm that's good you don't need my help right" Ivy said

"Naah I got this trust me" Harley said

"If you say so, anyway batman has been catching more criminals lately and locking them up in the prison" Ivy said

"Yeah I heard he has been bagging them up, oh here is the shirt you were looking for" Harley said tossing the shirt to Ivy

"Thanks, I have to go somebody is messing with my plants" Ivy said

"Bye!" Harley said

"Now Harley you know the schedule, the routine, the clerks, and the time the bank closes now all we need to do is wait for the bank to close" Harley said to herself

She waited just like she told herself and snuck on top of the roof and squeezed into the vent on top. She crawled until she reached the lobby vent and put her gas mask on and opened a sleeping gas into the lobby. The lobby guards passed out and Harley continued on to the vault, vent she kicked it opened and jumped down.

Harley took out her money bag and started stuffing the bag, Harley grabbed about 2 million dollars and went back up into the vent with the kicked out piece and drilled it back. She was crawling back to the roof top when her sensor went off alerting her that the bat has dropped by. She waited till she heard the bat kick the front doors open to leave.

Harley slipped away from the bat and went back to her apartment, she hid the money and slipped out of her outfit. She was celebrating in her mind about how she gave the bat the slip and that she hid herself well. Harley fell asleep and woke up the next morning with the happiness form the robbery, she made herself eggs for breakfast and read the newspaper she stole from neighbor. Harley had a big smile on her face because she was the headline.

"Breaking News Gotham bank has been robbed by an unknown robber, batman has confirmed that it was not joker, two face or penguin. The robber took almost 2 million dollars from the bank and may be dangerous. Commissioner Gordon has asked the public to be aware of your surroundings and if you hear anything please report it to the GCPD"

Harley finished her eggs and went back to training, she train till she was covered in sweat and took a shower. After the shower Harley disguise herself and walked around Gotham, she heard from the gossiping thugs that the villains are curious to know who stole the money from the bank. She went shopping while she was out and bought a few new outfits and some food, when she was walking back a group of thugs stepped in front of her.

"Hey sexy don't you wanna go with us" Thug 1 said

"Yeah sweetie come with us" thug 2 said

"No thanks now excuse me" Harley said

"No one says no to us" Thug 1 said

Thug 1 tried to grab Harley but Harley backed away and punched the man in the face knocking him out. The other thugs got mad at her and charged her, Harley jumped over two of them and kicked one of the thugs in the stomach and threw him to the other one charging her. Harley dodged the objects thrown at her and the punches. Harley knocked the last of them out and walked home, harley didn't care that she had a crowd watching her walk away, all she cared about was if any of her stuff got ruined.

thank you for reading tell me your thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

Harleys change

Chapter 3

Harley wanted to do another robbery but this time letting people know that she was alive. Ivy had told her that the villains were having a secret get together near the old Falcone warehouse. Harley asked Ivy if she would take her with her and she agreed, mostly because she didn't like the others and Scarecrow keeps bothering her.

Harley decided to rob the Gotham chemical lab, she was going to steal the most hazardous chemicals and hid them around Gotham. Harley changed into her new suit, it was black with white stripes along her waist. She left her blonde hair down and put on her red lipstick, now that she was ready she went to the chemical company.

Harley stole a truck and drove to the chemical company, when she arrived she ran into the building. She sliced the alarm the day before so when she rammed into the building the alarm won't alert the bat. She jumped out of the truck and attacked the guard getting up, after that she went towards the chemical room. Harley saw that there were a lot of cameras and she sent them kisses and waves, when she went towards the vault she punched in the numbers and the vault opened.

"Wow look at all the chemicals it so hard to choose from, oh I know eenie meenie miney mo" Harley said pointing towards the most hazardous chemicals.

She used a large gally to carry all the chemicals to the truck and loaded them on it, when she was done she drove off to a secret storage unit she bought a few weeks ago. After that she went back to her apartment, she changed into her pj's and watched tv. The news casters interrupted her show to broadcast a breaking news.

"Hello my name is Vicky and here is your Gotham breaking news, Earlier tonight we had a break in at the Gotham chemical company, we learned the suspect is Harley Quinn and she stole the most hazardous chemicals the company held. You can see from the video that she is waving and blowing kisses to the cameras before stealing the chemicals. From reports we got he is no longer with the joker and she may be working with other people. The GCPD ask you all to watch out for her and report if you see her.

"This is great know that everyone knows im back I should get ready for the fireworks" Harley said


	4. Chapter 4

**Harleys change**

Chapter 4

Harley was laying around watching tv and eating her food. She was wondering how the criminal world was taking her return.

 **Joker**

Joker was really happy till he heard Harley was still alive and took some chemicals he needed for his laughing gas. He instructed his new assistant to look for Harley and bring her to him, Tina nodded her head and went looking for Harley.

 **Arkham Knight**

Jason was surprised that she was still around after hearing how joker got rid of her. Jason was wondering who she was working with and if she was willing to share those chemicals she got.

 **Cat woman**

Selena was in the Wayne manner waiting for Bruce to get out the shower after a late night meet up. Selena turned to the news and was surprised to see Harley after so long. She was wondering what Harley was doing with the chemicals]

 **Scare crow**

He was plotting to steal from the chemical company when he heard Harley got their first and was beyond pissed about the chemicals being taken and vowed to get them from her.

 **Riddler**

He was so astonished by her heist he was coming up with new rhymes for when he would encounter her in the future

 **Penguin**

He was happy to see Harley because he believe she is still dumb and easy to trick enough to get her chemicals and new ones.

 **Batman**

He heard from Selena that Harley stole chemicals and that it was on the news and that she wasn't with joker so who is she working with.

 **Two face**

He wanted to uses Harley just like penguin but make sure she stays with him

 **Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harleys change**

Chapter 5

Harley was getting bored with how things were going. She wanted to rob another place again but knew she needed to keep hidden from bats. She wanted to call poison ivy and call to hang out with her but ivy doesn't really come out during the day anyway. So Harley researched an ammunition ware house in Gotham and saw that it was heavily guarded and that its one of Penguins storage spots too. She had downloaded the employee schedule and memorized the lock keys to the doors she needed.

Harley drove a new truck to the ware house and kidnapped a random man on the street to drive the truck into the warehouse. Harley had knocked the man out and positioned him to look like he was reading an order sheet.

She had a warehouse uniform on and typed in the code for the first door, when she opened the door she saw 3 guards and went into the shadows. She put on a gas mask and threw sleeping gas to the middle of the room and the guards fell to the ground. She collected a lot of guns and ammunition from the room and placed the bag near the truck. She went back into the warehouse and went to the main office and stole the money and future plans for other people invested in the warehouse.

Harley heard a couple of voices coming into the office and picked up the bat near the desk and went behind the door. The men came in the room and were about to sit down to discuss stuff when Harley hit them with the bat, she realized she almost killed them and apologized. She picked their pockets and took their I.D. keys and went to the underground to the secret safe with all sorts of weapons. Harley stole some grenades, flash bombs, a rocket launcher and some katana's.

Harley took her ware house uniform off and let her hair down, she shook it out a little bit and went back to her truck. She pulled the kidnapped man out the truck and drove out the ware house. She went to the storage unit where she has the chemicals and locked everything up.

When she was done she blew up the truck in the Gotham river and was walking to one of her robbed cars and was greeted by Red Hood.

"Hey there gorgeous" Hood said

"Hiya red I see you're out and about too" Harley said

"Yeah I was wondering where your loyalty lies" Hood said

"Hmmm I don't have loyalties Red and I don't work with joker anymore either so I don't need to answer to anyone." Harley said skipping around him

"So you don't want to make any deals with me" Hood said

"NAH not now at least" Harley said

"That's a better answer babe, I will leave you for now just keep it in mind" Hood said disappearing

Harley drove to a random apartment building and sneaked into an open room, and went into the hall way and took the stairs up to the roof. She saw Hoods men go into the building looking for her, she chuckled and disappeared to another roof top.

 **Thank you for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harleys change**

Chapter 6

So remember when I told you guys that Ivy invited me to a criminal gathering well tonight is the night and I am sooooo ready to laugh in Joker's face and prove that im not just the old stupid blonde dimbo who followed a sadistic clown who wants the Bats head on a platter.

Harley got changed and geared up for the event tonight and went to the location Ivy told her to meet her at. She was at the spot when Ivy's giant flower plant revealed her and she got out and started walking to the criminal location, Harley huffed at Ivy and jogged after her. When the gals were at the door they were greeted by all the notorious villains' thugs and was granted entrance.

The inside was a large warehouse that was decorated with fancy thing here and there. Ivy found an empty table for her and Harley and they sat there until a pesky Scare crow wanted to bother ivy. She told him to go away and he complied while they were at the event and looked at Harley with intent.

Harley see's why she didn't want to be alone with him and the others there, Harley got up and went to get her and Ivy a drink when she got pulled to the side by Red Hood but Harley slipped out of his grip with elegant ease and went to the bar and ordered there drinks.

"Babe why are you avoiding me" Hood

"Well babe I didn't come to be hit on and I have drinks that aren't drinking there selfs so bye" Harley

"Haa so hard to impress and so hard to convince" Hood said pouting a little bit

When Harley came back to the table she handed Ivy her drink and at down chatting with her when another nuisance came to bother them. Ridder had saw that Harley avoided Hood and was impressed by her he wanted to test her knowledge.

"Harley, Ivy it's a pleasure to meet you both, I have a simple riddle for you Dear Harley won't you accept it hmm" Ridder said

"Ok whatever makes you leave" Harley said sipping her drink

"What stays where it is when it goes off?" Ridder said

"An alarm clock now leave" Harley said

Riddler nodded and went back to where he was

 **Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harley's change**

Chapter 7

Well me and ivy are still at this boring meeting and nothing interesting has happened yet, I mean you would think that bats would try to break up this party by now. Oh well I still got my ivy, my drink and sass! I decided to get up and walk around, I saw a few other hidden faces when I got up like death stroke, bane, killer croc, professor strange, mister freeze and of course Joker.

When joker saw me he got up and stood in front of me, he looked the same but more stressed I can tell I was around him for a long time. I also saw his new assistant walk up behind him too

"Joker" Harley

"Harley why so distant I just wanted to say hello" joker  
"….." Harley  
"Now get quiet on me that not like you ohh you don't know who this is. This is Lily my new assistant Tina had an unfortunate accident you see" joker

"So what do you want J - O C - K ER" Harley

"Hmm that depends on how you answer me, I want some of those chemicals you took won't you share with your old pal" joker

"I don't consider you an old pal and no" Harley

"Shame who ever hired you going to miss you" joker 

Joker snapped his fingers and Lily charged at Harley, Harley wasn't surprised by this and took her knife out and throw it at an unexpecting lily. Lily didn't have time to dodge the knife and it sent her to the nearest wall, the knife went through her throat. Joker wasn't expecting this from Harley nor did the others who were watching. Harley walked up to lily and pulled the knife out of her throat, Harley wiped the knife clean with lily's shirt and walked back to her table with ivy.

"So what did you do" ivy  
"Nothing important" Harley  
"Really it looks like you have everyone's attention" ivy  
"Maybe I killed Jokers new assistant because he ordered her to attack me "Harley  
"Alright get us some more drinks while you're standing" ivy

"Ok" Harley

Harley went to grab them some more drinks when she sensed something was about to happen. She u-turned back to the table and whispered in ivy's ear. Ivy nodded and went to the female bathroom where she disappeared. No sooner than that when batman busted in with night wing, the new robin and cat woman.

This made Harley grin wide because she had been craving some action for a while. Batman went after joker, death stroke, freeze and scarecrow. Night wing went after red hood, croc, and bane. The new robin went after penguin, ridder, two face and strange. This left cat woman with the goons and Harley. Harley sat down watching all the people fight against each other. You can't blame her this is good entertainment. Batman was winning his fight with his enemies, Night wing was doing good defense against them, robin was winning unfortunately and lastly cat woman was done with the goons and walked towards Harley.

"Are you going to surrender or fight" Cat woman said

"Fight of course" Harley said

 **Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

Harleys change

Chapter 8

Previously Harley went to a villains meeting with Ivy, the evening was filled with tense moments but got more tense when Bats and the gang came crashing in.

"Come her kitty I have some catnip for ya" Harley

"I have a broken nose for you" Cat

The women charged at each other while the goons were attacking each other over who was better. Harley came at Cat with a shock baton she took for Red Hood earlier. Cat dodged most of the swings Harley swung at her but got hit in the thigh, she hissed and grabbed her whip almost hitting Harley. Harley wanted to make Cat more made so she did a couple of backflip avoiding cat. As she was back flipping Harley knocked out some of the goons, the goons didn't expect her to be so good and got comatose.

"Hey I thought you was better than this, or is the bat waring you out every night" Harley

"OH shut up" cat

"Hahahaaha I was right and you gave it away" Harley

Cat throw her whip at Harley ripping the front of Harley's suit, Harleys breast bounced as she avoided cats claws. Harley did some more back flips then charge cat, she slid under cat and released her nail bomb.

Cat was surprised by the sudden bomb and tried to avoid it but she got hit in the thigh that was hurt from before, Cat screamed getting bats attention for a moment before he had to resume his own fight. Harley walked up to Cat, she stomped on cat's thigh making her yelp Harley then grabbed her by her hair dragging her into the girl's bathroom. Selena begged Harley not to hurt her anymore but Harley called her out on the act.

"I wonder if cats really do hate water or is just other cats" Harley said

Harley took cats claws, boots, whip, and googles, after that she grabbed some of the old towels wrapping them around each other till she got the length that she needed. Harley got on top of the stalls and tied one end of the towels a large hook. Next she used the sharp metal string to tie up cat woman, Harley wanted to make sure that she made it really tight so that she would bleed.

Now that Cat is tied up Harley grabbed her bad leg and hung her over a dirty toilet with murky water. Cat tried to get out of the metal string but started bleeding from her arms and stomach.

"This is great isn't so you basically have two options either you hang there till bats come and gets you or the hook breaks due to your weight then you will drown in this special toilet, or you keep struggling and bleed to death oh that makes three choices" Harley said walking away from Cat

Now that kitty is out the picture im free to escape or do I want to take some things and fight more people. Nah its took much effort to take peoples things right now but I could help lover boy over there.

As Harley got out of her mind she saw Night wing and Red hood fighting watch other. She was slightly amused to see that they have the same fighting style almost. She ran to Night wing and latched on to his upper torso with her legs. She used the shock baton on his neck knocking him out, Hood said he owed her and left while he could. Harley did the same and escaped, she escaped to Gotham old planetarium and walked around till she saw ivy. She caught ivy up on what happened when bats came and told her how she tortured cat.

Ivy chucked at Harleys expressions while she was telling her what happened. Ivy then offered Harley a poisonous rose for future attacks and told her to leave before someone else decide to come again. Harley waved as she left going back to her apartment Harley overhead death stroke talking to strange.

"Do you have it or not" Death stroke

"Yes here it is this should correct your problem" Strange

"I didn't ASK for this one I asked for the other" Death stroke

"It would have been the right one it Batman didn't come" Strange

"Well if it isn't the doc and merc hows it goin" Harley

"Harley Quinn what a pleasure to meet you are you by chance available to do a certain job with him soon" Strange

"I didn't agree to work with her, unless you can handle your own" Death stroke

"IM very capable of handling myself and sure I will do a job with him, soooooooo if you wanna find me you have to call me out publicly mhm bye now" Harley said running away

When she finally got home she had a feeling that someone was after her

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
